The Love of the Dark Angel
by DeamonPrince
Summary: When the Suicide Squad comes across a mysterious man who takes to liking Harley Quinn/ Lemons and Language


**Love of the Dark Angel**

**Hello Everyone, I received a request on July 23, 2014 to do a Nelo Angelo and a Harley Quinn (New52) Romance, with minor drama. If the guest who submitted the request would like credit please refer to my profile for contact info. Thank you and enjoy.**

The three overly manly acting men ran in front of Harley and Duela, to protect them. "Who are you?" Deathstroke demanded, pointing his blade at the tall armored man standing on top of a hill overlooking the city. The man clad in black turns, his purple cape waving in the breeze, his eyes glowing orange as his helmet's horns seemed to grow slightly.

Deadshot took aim and fired, however in a flash this mysterious man stood in front of Deadshot, the bullet sounding against the armor, unscathed. "Th-that was an armor piercing full metal jacket hollow point 338 magnum round." The man unsheathed his massive blade let out a bellowing roar, setting the blade a blaze in blue flames. Deadshot jumped back and fired three more times, each time the bullet sounded against his armor and dropping like flies. "Shit!"

Suddenly, Black Mantra ran up to stop him but the man turned to him, roared and teleported to the black suited villain. He grabbed by the throat and suddenly arcs of lightning shot out from his gauntlets.

Deathstroke ran over and the dark knight unveiled his black Zweihänder again and set it ablaze again. Deathstroke's blade met with the knights and was snapped in half. Deathstroke rolled as his weight from the blade returned, sending him forward. He turned to throw knives at the knight but when he looked Black Mantra's suit was billowing black smoke and he turned to see him dueling Duela and Harley.

Duela tried to use any of her gadgets to attack him but all failed. The man boot kicked her and launched her into a wall. She collapsed and looked up to see his eyes flicker and then he roared, activating the electric arc on his grieves as he stomped her head against her wall.

Harley ran up to him and he simply vanished, reappearing in front of both Deadshot and Deathstroke. Both sent volleys of ammunition at the demonic knight, and not even scratching him. He then used his Zweihänder to slash through them both, cutting through their armor and flesh and bone with ease. Deadshot fell back bursting into blue flames as Deathstroke nodded, and uttered "Thank you." as the Zweihänder cut through him again.

Again Harley ran at him, Hammer in hand, swing it to have him simply hit against his hand, destroying it and sending Harley into a spin where she collapsed, laying on her stomach. The dark knight walked to her and grabbed her hair, lifting her into the air and he looks at her face. His eyes flashed and he dropped her. "DIE!" Harley ran at him, as she cried out punching his armor as hard as she could, almost breaking her hand. "Son of a bitch! Fuck!" She holds her hand and looks up at him.

The dark knight looked at her, his eyes shifting to blue from their orange glow. He lowered his sword and he looked at her. He moved to her, his hand reaching out, "Kill me already!" She hit him again, "Just do it!" Harley saw his painful expression and his sorrowful sighs.

"N-no." He utters as he touched her cheek. "I can't...you...you are special."

"This is weird." Harley said as she felt the metal against her cheek.

"You...You make my pain leave. The pain of my past life...p-please."

"Who are you?" She demands looking into his cold blue eyes.

"My name is...is Nelo Angelo."

"Nelo Angelo?"

"It means Dark Angel."

"OK? Are you human?" Harley feels as his metal slowly turns to flesh, her eyes widening as she feels this.

"No. I am a demon." His hands and arms are now bare.

"Seriously? For fuck sake." She touches his hand and she feels his icy skin.

"Yes. I was something else before though." His legs were now bare as well.

"What?" She saw his eyes turn and pain suddenly surged through him, he let out a small roar, before she moved his head towards her and suddenly the pain stopped.

"I don't remember. My master told me that I was weakened by human blood, but he helped me and made me his general." Nelo said calmly.

"Do you know anything of your past at all?" Harley asked as Nelo's body was slowly exposed, bare and scarred

"Nothing, and every time I think of my past I begin to burn, my eyes and flesh burn...I wither and fade away into nothing."He frowns as his helmet vanishes. He looks into her eyes and immediately Harley's fear vanishes as well. She felt calmer, happier, safer with him now. "But with you I don't burn. I feel...safe. Like my master can't reach me." He smiles at her and strokes her cheek again. "Why is that?"

"I don't know." Harley moved close to him, her breath pressing his cold skin, his deep blue eyes filling her up with hope, his pale skin and white hair giving him this added beauty, "You are an angel." She moved closer, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm not normally this friendly with a man who just killed my team, but I think you won't be to much of a threat to me."

Nelo felt a surge of power rush through him and he let out a terrifying scream as his armor began to form again, "No!" He resisted the urge to kill as his master's last will dwelling in his body. "No!" Nelo dropped down and curled up, screaming in pain. "Please!" Flashes of a man in red were shown to him. He felt a blade, he felt the feeling of falling, he saw him slash the man in red's hand and then black. "No!" Nelo cried out in horror, Harley running to him, holding him as best as she could as armor kept fading and forming before finally Nelo roared and the armor faded.

"Are you alright?" Harley's voice was smooth and calm as she held Nelo.

"Please come with me." He breathed as he regained his composure. "You make my living tolerable." He looked up at her with kind eyes and a frozen voice. "Please."

"Come with you to where?" She asked him as she felt his hand against her cheek.

"To my home here. It lies below the city. It is beautiful." He said with hope of her following. "Please, with you safe in my home where I can come and see you. I can complete my task and return to the Demon World to resurrect my master." Nelo smiled kindly, he ran his hands gently through her hair, "And when the prince of darkness returns he will bring you to me, and you will watch and Mundus and I rule the Demon World and the Over World."

"Prince of Darkness?" Harley's voice was that of pure curiosity. "Who is he?"

"The strongest demon to live. He ruled the worlds under his might rule until his most trusted general betrayed him. I am now his second in command I will not repeat history." Nelo's smile became dark and evil. Harley noticed and smiled to, thrilled that she had found someone who is loving towards her but hates everyone else.

"Well count me in then." Harley moved to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Lets rule the world."

Within the hour Harley was in an underground cave with Nelo, his Zweihänder burning bright to light the way. She found herself in a massive underground paradise. The gems embedded in the rock reflected the light off the glow-cap mushrooms making the cavern shine bright. In the distance stood a marble statue of a boy with three eyes. Finally built into the rock was a Castle, standing approximately thirty feet high. "Welcome to Castle Arkham."

"Arkham?" Harley's face contorted, "Like the Asylum?"

"The Asylum was first founded by the grandson of the demon named Arkham." Nelo waved his hand to motion he to enter. "This was built approximately two hundred years before Gotham was built. It was used as a meeting place for the loyalist Demons during the reign of Sparda." He pointed to the walls, "It has evaded erosion due to spells, and will never be destroyed, until the world leaves with it."

"How big is it?" Harley said as they entered the Ballroom.

"Castle Arkham can house over three hundred guests, and has over six hundred rooms." He smiled and laughed, "I feel like a guide to a museum."

"Well it is beautiful." Harley said with a smile. She held his hand, "Where do we sleep?"

"You can sleep in the master bedroom, I will sleep-" Nelo spoke before Harley placed a finger on his mouth.

"Shut it. You are sleeping with me." She looked at him with a hint of lust in her eyes. "I want you to be the last thing I see when I fall to sleep and the first thing when I awaken."

"But..." Nelo began to speak again, but Harley laid her whole hand on his mouth.

"I said shut it." She chuckled. "Its not like we are gonna be fucking." She looked at him with sensual eyes, "But I would be up for it if you offered."

Nelo laughed, "You would want to have sex with a monster like me?"

"You are not a monster." Harley moved close to him, her breasts pressing against his body, her lips by his throat. "You are a beautiful angel."

Nelo smiled at her lovingly, "Really now?"

"Yes."

"I got a question about angels."

"Ask." Harley said as she ran her hand down his chest softly, sending shivers through her body and through his.

"Do angels fantasize about what they would do to a woman as beautiful as you?" His voice was cold but his words excited her.

She looked him in the eyes. "Of course they do." She moved closer, her lips touching his, "I really shouldn't kiss you. I just met you...I should at least play hard to get."

Nelo chuckled and slowly untied her corset, Harley let a small chuckle escape as she unbuckled his pants. "I'm not letting you fuck me." Harley said as the corset dropped.

"I know." He bent over to slowly twirl his tongue around her nipples, sending waves of pleasure into her body. She quickly unzipped his black pants and pulled them off, his underwear tight on him as his manhood became harder and pushed out more. "See something you like?"

Harley smiled at him, and grabbed a hold of his meat, "The sword you hide down here. I think it might be bigger then the one you use." She smiled and kissed his manhood through his boxer briefs.

"Oh now that was a classy comment." He chuckled and watched as she removed his underwear and her eyes lit up.

"I might have to take my comment back." She uttered nervously as she slowly stroked his seven inch sausage.

"Which one?" Nelo asked as she continued, waves of desire, lust, pleasure surged with her every motion.

"The one when you started this play time." She kissed the tip, the flavor of his precum on her lips drove her wild as her stomach tightened and she felt her panties dampen slightly, her hands trembling, "I have never seen one like this."

Nelo tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well lets see. You are seven inches long, and at least two inches thick." Her eyes widened as she licks it from mid-shaft to the tip, tasting the precum again.

"Actually a little under two inches and a little over seven inches." He chuckled as she licked up his shaft repeatedly.

"Well still. It's the perfect size!" She smiled with a lustful grin, her eyes bright and she slides the entire length into her mouth and pulls it out, Nelo roaring in pleasure, the feeling intoxicating him for a moment. "Its not small like some roid rager, and its not massive like a porn freak, it is just long enough to swallow whole, in this mouth," She kissed his cock, twisting her tongue around the tip, "and this one." She smiled as she revealed she had removed her boy shorts and panties, twirling them around her fingers. "Which mouth should I feed this delicious sausage to?"

"How about this one for now." He said with a kind and lustful smile. She smiled and licked the sweet precum from his pecker. She slowly slid the meat into her gullet until she moaned. She forced her tongue to make swallowing motions to rub his cock sending waves of intoxication and pleasure throught him. She continued, slowly bobbing her back and using her hands to pull him in deeper and to gently fondle his sack, making the demon jump at first before enjoying it. She pulled the hard cock out of her mouth and pushed him down onto the floor where she continued to allowing the entire length stand in the back of her throat, throbbing as she gagged and swallowed. She let her hand find a way down her stomach and to her dripping wet clit. She began to rub her clit in speed with her sucking of Nelo's meaty little man. Nelo smiled and ran his hand through her hair, "Oh Harley!" He moaned as she felt the pressure building in his cock.

"Want me to drink or shower?" She smiled at him lustfully. He hand slowly stroked his cock, she kissed and licked the shaft repeatedly.

"How about a nice drink." He said with a smile on his face. He felt her take the head of his cock back in and slowly sucked it. She built speed, and sucked harder until she felt his cock throb repeatedly until he released a loud moan and his cock exploaded with cream, it flowed like water into Harley's mouth and her eyes rolled back as the flavor danced on her tongue. She pulled off and opened her mouth to show her recipient how much he had donated to her hungry mouth. She closed her mouth and swallowed, moaning as she opened her mouth again, "Tasty?" She nodded and she smiled at him. "Now how about we catch a few Z's" He smiled as he and Harley made their way to the bedroom to sleep.

"I am a criminal." Harley said as they cuddled. "I thought you should know."

"Thats ok." He smiled and kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his chest. "I just want you for you...something about you makes me feel emotions, happiness, anger, sorrow...love." He spoke confidantly and the last word rung in Harley's ears as she looked up at him, "You said earlier that you aren't normally like this, well neither am I. Hell most of the time I'm cold, emotionless, and cruel."

"Well now you are not...guess what." He looked at her with questioning eyes, "I am going to help you remember your past, with out the pain.

Nelo smiled, "That would be wonderful." He kissed her lovingly, their tongues danced like two flames. They slowly drifted off and Nelo found himself consious in his dream. 

**Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is not a sequel of my Vergil X Harley 52, this was a separate request I found interesting. Any way I have also received 3 more requests...all containing miss Harley Quinn, however they seemed interesting and I would honestly like to try them out. So please if you could give me some feed back, and send me some requests that would be great(not meaning to but the meme just popped in my head) **

**Story requests done by guests: Any who, I would like to address the Guest under SonicX52harley, I like the idea and will follow through with an attempt, however a 7-8K word chapter could take time, as an intro for this I am going to attempt a chapter similar to this size since the only conflict would really be with DC villains, and it seems only male DC villains really, therefore I will try to come up with a story (with no drama), it might just turn into a fuck and brawl or it might actually be a story. Any way thank you for your submission.**

**Next I would like to address SephyX52Harley, I was already planning this, except not exactly like this, however I will do yours first and then mine. I'll make it sort of like a batman-esque story where he protects Gotham from villains, but due to his aggression and killing, Batman and him have constant fights. Any way thank you for your submission.**

**Story suggestion: Finally I would like to suggest a slightly different story. Seasons by Blackson is a Last of Us story, **** s/10287985**** . Now I have not gotten to far into this story but so far it is well written and the plot seems solid, and the fact that it is a romance/ hurt/comfort between Joel and Ellie, while this is creepy, it is more of a girl's crush on an older man in her life...so far XD anyway check it out and give the kid some pointers all of my more experienced readers, he's new.**


End file.
